


Birthday Blessings

by Nabatean_Nan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, General Spoilers re: who indech is and also for like Seteth and Flayn, Kidfic, edited by grammarly, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabatean_Nan/pseuds/Nabatean_Nan
Summary: Indech pauses for a moment to think back on a few moments that brought him to today
Relationships: Indech/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vatomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatomilk/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for my good good friend Eva!!! Happy bday girl ilu!!! Come to the US so I can take u to Five Guys!

When Indech first began picking his niece up from daycare, he could have never imagined it would eventually lead him to the countless blessings he has today. He thought it would be simple enough. Cichol’s lectures went too late, so he couldn’t pick up Cethleann himself. Macuil couldn’t pick her up because he worked on the other side of town. Seiros maybe could, but Indech was simply closer since he worked from home. He made his own hours anyway, so it was easier. If he ever couldn’t, Serios would. Not that Indech wouldn’t change his schedule for his darling niece. He would move the stars in the sky if she asked him to. Thankfully she mostly asks him to move her cow and sheep herds in Minecraft. 

He never anticipated meeting the most beautiful woman in the world there. Cethleann’s kindergarten teacher, Miss Eisner, was unlike any person he’d ever seen before. Admittedly, Indech doesn’t remember what she looked like  _ exactly _ on that day, but he can picture it! Her beautiful minty hair cascading over her shoulder, blue eyes shining as she spoke with her students. She probably would have been wearing her craft apron, covered in paint and glitter. Probably had that ridiculous black and pink sweater she liked so much. Indech knitted her -- with his own two hands! -- a new one that wasn’t so ragged, but she never wore it to school. She said she didn’t want it to get ruined at crafts or anything, and his heart always swelled at the thought that she kept it pristine and nice for  _ him _ . 

Cethleann teased him later about how he liked her teacher, but he tried to play it off. Of course he didn’t. He just met her, and only for a few moments. How could he like someone he barely knew? Thankfully, Cethleann was a five-year-old, and she quickly forgot when her focus moved elsewhere. 

Later, Macuil would say that smitten was a much more appropriate word. Indech hated that even more. 

The more he picked up Cethleann, the more he interacted with her. Byleth, she’d told him to call her after a few meetings. So, naturally, he’d called her  _ Miss _ Byleth. It’s a habit he is still trying to break, even now. At least it makes her laugh when he does it. He loves to hear her little giggles, soft like bells. Sometimes he’ll tickle her sides, and she’ll even snort for him. He especially loves those moments, because only he gets to hear them. 

She was the one to ask him on a date. He’d volunteered for the school carnival, because she’d asked and because it would make Cethleann happy. He was with Byleth, distributing tickets to people (and not so sneakily handing children extra tickets) and overall having a very relaxing Saturday morning. Once his volunteer shift was over, she asked him to stay longer. So he did. Once that shift was longer, she asked if he wanted to go out for coffee the next day. And he did. 

Indech’s life has been so blessed ever since. All thanks to his niece’s kindergarten teacher. 

Before today, he might have said the best day was their wedding day. She was absolutely radiant, dressed in a white lace mermaid gown, with lilies woven into her hair. They were surrounded by their friends and family, proclaiming their love and devotion to one another. She became Misses Byleth Feathel then, but she was still Miss Byleth to him. 

The day was spectacular, and they have all sorts of pictures hanging on their walls. But in no way could it ever compare to holding his tiny daughter in his arms. She is so small, it’s hard to believe that she was hiding inside Byleth’s large belly. Byleth, resting somewhat soundly for the first time in months, has managed to bless his life once more. 

“Hello, Lamia,” he coos to her. They have both been telling her name. She’s still only a few hours old, but Indech knows that she’ll pick up. “Hello, my sweet one.”

He bends down and pretends to eat her belly. She kicks her legs at him, makes a few noises, but that’s all, really. She hasn’t fully developed reactions just yet. Indech can’t wait to see her smile, heard her giggle and squeal with joy. 

“You’re just so beautiful,” he confesses to her. “I’ve got to eat you up, so I can keep you safe, yes? No one will hurt while Daddy’s around to protect you, little Lamia. He will build you a nice little playhouse, where you will be safe. And hold your hand, when it is time to leave.”

From her bed, Byleth snorts. 

Indech smiles. “Ah, Mama is awake. She is lying in bed, pretending to be asleep so she can listen to us talk.” Byleth lets out a pretend snore, then turns her head to the side. “Oh, Lamie Bebe, your mama is being naughty. Pretending to sleep to deceive her husband? I suppose I can let it slide this once. She is rather cute.”

He looks back down at his daughter and gives her nose a little tap. “I’m sure she thinks I’m being strict. For now, you’re a baby. You need us to hold your hand. When you’re older, then we’ll see. But no dating until marriage.” That makes Byleth smile, he can see. 

Tomorrow brings in uncertain territory. His family will want to visit, see the new baby, but for now, Indech can only count his blessing. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a two-fold joke....... this is a birthday gift fic.... but it's also lamia's birthday...
> 
> Lamia is Eva's fan kid for Byleth and Indech!
> 
> Credit to the Feathal last name goes to my friend bee @BeesandInk on twitter!
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter @nanatee_fanatee


End file.
